A Chance Meeting
by JeremyGuardianofTime
Summary: An avid DBZ roleplayer meets the characters he created.


A Chance Meeting A DBZ Fanfic by Jeremy Keil 

Jeremy walked down the street. As usual, he was bored and very ticked with his father, so he was taking a walk to ease his mind. He'd gotten no further then 10 blocks from when he found a stray black kitten. It looked no more than 6 months old, but it was very cute. Jeremy approached with caution. Amazingly, the kitten was unafraid. Just as he bent down to pet it, the kitten started to glow red. Startled, Jeremy jumped back about a foot and ½. The kitten floated in midair, then stopped at 5 feet, 8 inches up. Suddenly, the kitten disappeared, and in her place was a tall, beautiful woman. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were dark. Jeremy leaned back against a nearby tree partially in shock at the transformation and partially in shock at how gorgeous this woman was. The woman sensed his shock and stated, "Do not be alarmed. Your questions will be answered in time. Come with me." With a smile, she extended her hand for Jeremy to take. He was unsure, but being a gentleman, Jeremy knew it is never wise to disappoint a lady. He took her hand, which felt incredibly warm. Blue light swirled around them, and Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw the world he knew fade away right before his eyes... 

When he dared open them again, the beautiful lady was still in front of him, but she was joined by a warrior who was about the same height, build, and complexion as he, Jeremy, was. To one side of the man's cloak was a gleaming silver scabbard with a sword so shiny that the hilt seemed crystalline. He had a confused look on his face, and the warrior read it like an open book. "Saila said your questions will be answered in time," he explained in an amazingly gentle Bass voice. "I will not dare to disappoint you, then. My name is Angeron, and my messenger and training partner, whom you met down on Earth, is Saila." Jeremy's glance at Saila was one of adoration but also of perplexity. "Saila...Angeron...aren't those characters I've made up in a DBZ roleplay?" he wondered. "If so, then Saila is way hotter than I'd imagined!" Saila smiled and continued, "Yes, we are characters you created. What you didn't know is that the characters you created to be a lot like yourself actually are and are like you. With a few differences, of course. Oh, and by the way, no, I do not have a boyfriend." Saila winked. "Daemons seldom marry." 

Angeron continued, "Anyway, we came to you because we heard someone had created characters like us. We wanted to see what he was truly like. I see Saila has taken a shine to you, so that's a good sign." Jeremy asked, "But how'd you two know..." "We're telepathic, remember?" replied Angeron. "That is how we are, and that is how you made us." Jeremy nodded, half-understanding. Angeron gestured around him and announced, "This is our ship. 5 seater, all leather upholstery, gravitron, good fuel use, and as much speed as a medium-sized transport can handle. Cost me only 900 zeni, which in your money would translate to about, oh..." Angeron pauses. "$90,000." Jeremy's eyes widen considerably. "90 G's for a spaceship? That's as much as a top-of-the-line RV!" the late teenager exclaimed. "Then again, that's pretty good for a completely reusable spaceship when you consider that it takes millions of dollars to build all the equipment needed to launch the space shuttle..." Saila stated, "And everything in this ship is first-rate. The only thing we don't have that'd be really helpful is a rejuvenation chamber." To which Angeron added, "Or a duplicator..." 

Jeremy smiled. "Wow! Everything is as I imagined it!" He looked around quickly, then replaced his gaze on Saila. "This is perfect! I wish I could stay here!" Saila walked up to him and kissed him briefly. "I wish you could stay, too," she admitted, "but you must continue your life path and we ours. There can be no crossing of our destinies. You must return to Earth." With that, she transported herself and Jeremy back to Earth. She kissed him again and said, "I will surely miss you." Jeremy blushed and replied, "And I will miss you and Angeron both. You've taught me a lot about the power a writer has." Jeremy cried and hugged Saila. "So long..." Saila shed a tear as well before she disappeared. Jeremy dried his eyes, then walked home. He'd never forget the day he met himself. 

THE END


End file.
